Puffle Creatures
Puffle Creatures (previously known as Wild Puffles) are special puffles that have appeared on Club Penguin. They are mostly based off of animals, with some exceptions, and can only be cared for by walking (lacking the care interface of regular puffles). There are currently twenty-three variations of adoptable Puffle Creatures, and seven non-adoptable variations. Adoptable variants include Dinosaur Puffles (Prehistoric Party 2014), the Blue Border Collie and Orange Tabby Cat (Puffle Party 2014), the Snowman Puffle (Frozen Party), and the Ghost Puffle (Halloween Party 2014), as well as Raccoon Puffles, Rabbit Puffles, Deer Puffles, and a Yellow Unicorn Puffle (Puffle Wild). The non-adoptable variants consist of the Cat Puffle (Puffle Trouble), Bat Puffle (Halloween Party 2012), Reindeer Puffle and Bird Puffle (Holiday Party 2012), as well as the Dragon Puffles, Unicorn Puffles, and Chicken Puffle (Medieval Party 2013). Variants Adoptable History Cameo and Non-Adoptable Appearances During 2012, Club Penguin hid four Puffle Creatures in cameos. The first was the exclusive Cat Puffle, who appeared hidden among other puffles in the Club Penguin Animated Short, Puffle Trouble. Months after, the Bat Puffle was sighted through a telescope at the Halloween Party 2012. Then, the Reindeer Puffle was shown as a transformation at the Holiday Party 2012. Also at this party, a Bird Puffle would come out of the Clock Tower at the Snow Forts every 15 minutes, similar to Fred the Clockwork Cuckoo at the Ski Lodge clock, and Plok in the Box Dimension. A Dragon Puffle was seen in a foreign Club Penguin Magazine in January 2013. Players were later able to transform into Dragon Puffles, Unicorn Puffles, and Chicken Puffles at the Medieval Party 2013. None of these puffles are adoptable currently. Adoptable History The first adoptable Puffle Creatures appeared in 2014. All currently available Puffle Creatures debuted in 2014, with the most puffle debuts of any year in Club Penguin history. Six species of Dinosaur Puffle became adoptable (temporarily) during Prehistoric Party 2014. These puffles established the Puffle Creature care system, and were the first adoptable Puffle Creatures. At Puffle Party 2014, the Blue Border Collie and Orange Tabby Cat became adoptable. They were the second adoptable Puffle Creatures, and the first permanent ones. The Blue Puffle became the first puffle to have multiple Puffle Creatures based on it. This party also marked the first (and only to date) appearance of adoptable Puffle Creatures as transformations. At Frozen Party, the Snowman Puffle became adoptable for the duration of the party. It was the first Puffle Creature to be based on a white puffle, and the second to be adoptable temporarily. The next confirmed appearance of a Puffle Creature was at Halloween Party 2010, where the Ghost Puffle became adoptable temporarily. It is the third Puffle Creature to be adoptable at a party, and the first to not be based off a specific puffle. In files, it is considered a sub-type of the Black Puffle. In between the release of the Ghost Puffle and the Snowman Puffle, details were discovered about the upcoming iOS app, Puffle Wild. The app was confirmed to contain thirteen new adoptable puffle creatures, the largest collective release of puffles to date. The first edition of the app (with potential for more in the future) contains four variations of Raccoon Puffles, four variations of Deer Puffles, four variations of Rabbit Puffles, and one unicorn puffle. The release date of this app, and subsequently these puffles, it yet to be announced. Trivia *The Cat Puffle was the first creature puffle to be seen. It was spotted in the video Puffle Trouble. *The Dragon Puffles, Reindeer Puffles and Bat Puffles can all fly. *In the Club Penguin headquarters in Kelowna, Canada, there is a picture of a Squirrel Puffle. *The Reindeer Puffles, Chicken Puffles, Unicorn Puffles and Dragon Puffles are described as Magic Puffles, according to Club Penguin Magazine. *Dinosaur Puffles were seen in the "Behind the Scenes: Golden Puffle: New Horizons Part 2" video. Later on, Polo Field confirmed we would be able to adopt them during the Prehistoric Party 2014. *The Blue Border Collie and Orange Tabby Cat were adoptable by members since the Puffle Party 2014. *Contrary to normal puffles, Puffle Creatures do not have Puffle Interfaces. Gallery Cat Puffle Cat Puffle 1.png Cat_puffle.png|As seen in Puffle Trouble. Tanooki Suit What Are You Doing Here.png|A drawing of a Cat Puffle. Cat Puffles 1.png|In the Doodle Dimension. Bat Puffle Bat Puffle.png UNICORN_PUFFLE.png|How it looks on the telescope. Puffle Bat.png|The Puffle Bat on Gariwald's painting. Halloween-Crosssection-1280x768.jpeg|A Puffle Bat on the top right corner of the wallpaper. 7126 icon.png|The Puffle Bat Key Pin. Bat Puffle Hallooween 2013.png|Bat Puffle in Halloween Party 2013 Bat_Puffle_transformation_2013_in_game.png|The special dance when transforming into the female vampire during the Halloween Party 2013. Reindeer Puffle Reindeer Puffle Player Card.PNG|As seen on a Player Card. Reindeer Puffle ingame.PNG|As seen in-game. Reindeer Puffle Dance.PNG|Dancing in-game. Holidaybg-cpyt.png|A group of Reindeer Puffles pulling a Road Racer. Exit Screen2-Holiday EN.jpg New homepage.jpg Bb-holiday.jpg Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.56.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.55.45 PM.png Reindeereer.png Reindeer Puffle Cookie.png|A Reindeer Puffle Cookie. Reindeer Puffle Starving.PNG|A Reindeer Puffle starving. Reindeer Puffle Thinking of Puffle O's.PNG|A Reindeer Puffle thinking about a bowl of berries. reindeerpufflelol.png|The reindeer puffle making a appearance at the beginning of the Sled Racer Bird Puffle Bird Puffle 1.png|A cutout of the Bird Puffle from the Holiday Party 2013 yuh.png|Bird Puffle going out in 1:00 AM. hhhh.png|About to go out in 2:30 PM. Bird_Puffle_Close_up.png|A close up of the Bird Puffle. Dragon Puffle Flyyy!!.png|A Dragon Puffle seen in the Club Penguin Magazine. PurpleDragonPuffle.png Drogonpuffletweet.jpg Green_Puffle_Dragon.png|Green Dragon Puffle. Blue_Puffle_Dragon.png|Blue Dragon Puffle. Green_Dragon_Puffle.png|The Dragon Puffle Sprite (Green). Blue Puffle Dragon Sprite.png|The Dragon Puffle Sprite (Blue). Blupd.PNG|The Transformation on a Player Card. (Blue) Green Player Card Dragon.PNG|The Transformation on a Player Card. (Green) Unicorn Puffle Unicorn_Puffle_artwork.png|A cutout from the sneak peek of the Medieval Party 2013. UnicornPuffle.png|Its appearance at the Halloween Party 2012. Unicorn_Puffle_Black.png|Black Unicorn Puffle. Medieval 2013 Potions White Puffle Unicorn.png|Potion of White Puffle Unicorn. Medieval 2013 Potions Black Puffle Unicorn.png|Potion of Black Puffle Unicorn. Unicorn Puffle Sprite.png|The Unicorn Puffle Sprite (White). Black_Unicorn_Puffle_sprite.png|The Unicorn Puffle Sprite (Black). Unikorn.PNG|The Transformation on a Player Card. Blak unikorn.PNG|The Transformation on a Player Card (Black). Chicken Puffle Chicken Puffle Artwork.png|The Chicken Puffle on a playercard (cutout) Puffle_Chicken_Playercard.png|The Transformation on a Player Card. Chicken_Puffle.png|The Chicken Puffle Sprite. Dinosaur Puffle BlueDinoPuffle.png|The Blue Triceratops Puffle. RedTriceratopsPuffle.png|The Red Triceratops Puffle. PurpleTRexPuffle.png|The Purple T-Rex Puffle. PinkStegosaurusPuffle.png|The Pink Stegosaurus Puffle. BlackTRexPuffle.png|The Black T-Rex Puffle. YellerStegosaurusPuffle.png|The Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle. Wild_Puffles.png|As seen in the Puffle Catalog Blue Border Collie Hereisadog.png|Blue Border Collie Puffle. Dogpuffle.png|The Blue Border Collie as featured in Club Penguin's digital short. Orange Cat Puffle Kitty_Kit.png Morecatpicturesmeow.png|Orange Tabby Cat Puffle. Snowman Puffle Snowman_Puffle_up-close.png|Snowman Puffle. Snowman_Puffle_walk_sprite.png|In-game Ghost Puffle 314EA1DE-D4E4-4F56-8729-9D7073A29D53.JPG HP2014 home.jpg See more *Puffle Category:Creatures Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Animal-like Puffles